1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a program for adjusting a pointing device, as well as to a pointing device. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a storage medium having stored thereon a program for adjusting a pointing device, the program conducting information processing using input data obtained from an input apparatus provided with an imaging means for imaging a known imaging objective to output to a display apparatus, as well as to a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this type of pointing device conventionally employed is disclosed in the document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-38741). According to a shooting game apparatus of the document 1, light alternately emitted from a pair of light emitting elements is sequentially and alternately received with a light receiving element provided at a muzzle. The light receiving element outputs a plurality of detection signals such as a distance from a display screen and an incident angle of the light from each light emitting element. Based on the plurality of detection signals, a first calculation circuit calculates aiming coordinates. On the other hand, a second calculation circuit constantly recognizes coordinates of a target image in the display screen, and determines whether or not the coordinates of the target image substantially matches the aiming coordinates upon operation of a switch.
The technique disclosed in the document 1 is commonly seen in arcade game machines. In a case of a typical arcade game machine, positions of the display apparatus and the light emitting elements may be fixed previously in a designing phase. Further, because a gun (gun controller) for games provided with the light receiving elements is also connected via a cable to the arcade game machine, a range of movement of the gun controller is previously limited. Consequently, by previously setting so that coordinates at a right end of the display apparatus becomes the aiming coordinates when the right end of the display apparatus is aimed with the gun controller while coordinates at a left end of the display apparatus becomes the aiming coordinates when the left end of the display apparatus is aimed with the gun controller, it is possible to play a game using any arcade game machine comfortably to some extent.
However, an attempt of realizing the pointing device as described above in a home-use game machine encounters a problem of varying use environment, i.e. a size of a television screen, a distance between a display and the gun controller, and an interval between positions of the light emitting elements are different for each family. Therefore, determining the correspondence based on a fixed configuration may be appropriate in some cases but inappropriate in different cases. The latter case may cause a problem such that the gun controller points a direction (position on the display screen) largely deviated from a direction instructed by a player.